


Desperate Means

by songsformonkeys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys
Summary: You and Javier are roommates. Sometimes you bring home one night stands. Turns out Javier has some issues with that.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Desperate Means

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely friends, yespolkadotkitty and heatherbel on tumblr, for help with the beta <3<3<3

Living with Javier Peña had proved to be both a blessing and a curse. It was a temporary arrangement, due to a massive water leak in your own apartment, but repairs seemed to be taking forever and you had been staying in Javier’s apartment for around two months now. ****

Alcohol had been a big contributor in the decision to become roommates and you often wondered if Javier regretted the offer but wasn’t enough of an asshole to kick you to the curb. He never said anything about it, but after a couple of weeks of sharing the small apartment, there had been more and more evenings where you were left alone with the tv while he took off to do God knew what. You knew better than to ask.

Being alone in someone else’s apartment felt a little strange. The guest room next to Javier’s bedroom had been furnished so it felt like your own, but it was tiny and would feel more like a cell if you were to spend all your free time there. So after a while, you had decided to take a page from Javier’s book and head out as often as you could in the evenings. Sometimes you could get Connie to come with you but she had a ”roommate” that actually wanted to spend time with her so you really couldn’t blame her for declining the offer to join more often than not.

So most of the time, you went out by yourself, and most of the time you went dancing. 

There was something about being in a group of moving bodies that you really enjoyed. You were a tactile person and ever since you got to Colombia the opportunities for human touch and connection that wasn’t tainted with violence had been scarce. Wrapping your arms around the neck of a stranger in the middle of the dancefloor sort of worked as a substitution.

Sometimes when the need got too great, you brought someone home with you. Javier was away for most of the night anyway and despite your yearning for touch, you were a bit wary of going home with strangers. You’d seen too much in your line of work not to be.

Occasionally, Javier would be up in the morning when you sent your bedmates home. He would be in the kitchen, nursing a cup of black coffee and scowling like he was 10 seconds away from shooting someone. His mood some mornings really was a challenge to deal with. Luckily, it rarely took very long for your one night stands to say goodbye and leave – possibly because of the scowl – and so you never had to worry too much about hiding Peña’s gun from him to prevent homicide.

The two of you didn’t talk about your respective nightly activities. It was an understanding you had both reached without having to discuss it, and it was an arrangement that you thought had worked perfectly well. So of course, Javier had to go and fuck it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a Saturday night – possibly early Sunday morning by this point – and you had just gotten home from an evening of drinking and dancing. You felt light-headed, in equal parts from the alcohol and the endorphins from dancing. A blonde man you didn’t know the name of, but who had soft lips that reminded you of an old crush, was trailing behind you into the apartment, unable to keep his hands off you even as you tried to maneuver out of your shoes and jacket.

He stopped for a moment when he noticed the few items of clothing in the hallway which clearly belonged to a man.

”You got a boyfriend?” he asked, tone a little wary and his hands loosened their grip on your hips. You had to giggle at that and shook your head.

”Roommate,” you explained, grabbing the front of his shirt to tug him close, ”And he’s out for the night so I’m all yours.”

The man grinned at that and grabbed the back of your head to pull you into a rough kiss.

”Bedroom,” you murmured against his lips. That was another unwritten rule, the understanding that any sexual activities should be kept to the bedroom. It was common courtesy and something you had no trouble with. As fine as you knew Javier looked without a shirt on, you didn’t need to see him in any compromising positions with other women.

You tugged your own company further into the apartment, noting that Javier had forgotten to turn the living room lights off before he’d left earlier. As you let the man into your bedroom and closed the door behind you, he immediately pushed you up against it. It took you by surprise and you didn’t have time to stop your forehead from thudding against the door.

”Ow!” you complained, with a half-chuckle.

”Sorry,” the man murmured and spun you around to place a surprisingly gentle kiss on the spot the door had just given a much rougher kiss. His hand ran up your side to cup one of your breasts through the bra and he looked down at your cleavage. ”Can’t wait to fuck you through that mattress,” he commented a little louder.

To show that you weren’t at all opposed to that idea, you yanked your shirt over your head, placed your hands on his chest, and backed him towards the bed. You fell onto it in a tangle of limbs and you made a small yelp as you rolled a little too close to the edge. But the man’s arm caught you before you were in any real danger of tumbling to the floor. He yanked you close and crashed his mouth against yours again. You pressed close against him, feeling the evidence of his arousal hard and ready through his jeans. You reached down to press your palm against the bulge. The man growled into your mouth and slapped your jeans-clad ass hard. It didn’t really hurt but the sound it made was loud in the room and you made a surprised sound.

”Too much?” he whispered. You shook your head. 

He grinned at that. ”Good. Because, baby, I’m not gonna be able to control myself around you.” He kissed your neck. ”So fucking sexy on that dancefloor, practically begging for someone to take you home and fuck you.”

His hand had fumbled your jeans open and his fingers were slowly working their way under the waistband of your underwear. You let your legs fall open to give him more access.

His fingers were so close to reaching their goal, and you bit your lip in anticipation when the door to your bedroom suddenly burst open. Your heart felt both like it stopped and jumped out from your chest at the same time and the man next to you yanked his hand back as if he’d been burnt.

The silhouette of Javier Peña loomed in the doorway, and with the lights on behind him you couldn’t make out more than that he was pissed. Something that was further proven when he opened his mouth.

”Get out!” he ordered, in a voice that almost scared you a bit. So you really couldn’t blame your company for the way he scrambled to get off the bed.

”Javier, what the hell?!” you demanded as Javier grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and shoved him towards the door. Javier didn’t answer you and you hurried up from the bed too, to follow them out into the hallway.

”I’m so sorry!” you tried to tell the blonde man, as you pushed past Javier, but the guy already had his shoes in his hands and was fumbling with trying to get the door open. You thought about following him outside to explain. Explain what you didn’t know because you had no idea what just happened, but explain something because this was uncalled for on so many levels. As if he read your mind, Javier grabbed your elbow and the distraction was enough time for the man to slip out and for the door to slam shut behind him.

You wheeled around to face Javier, yanking your arm free from his grip. Javier looked furious but collected. You felt equally angry, but much less collected.

”What the fuck, Javier!?” You were aware that you were more or less screaming, but right now you neither cared nor could you stop yourself. You felt confused, angry, and still startled from Javier barging in.

Javier didn’t answer your question, but in all honesty, he didn’t actually need to for you to know what was going on. You were pretty sure you knew.

Javier Peña was an asshole. Javier Peña was also a huge, fucking hypocrite and you were fairly certain you would like to throw something in his stupid, stupid face.

”What is your fucking problem!?” you continued to push and this time Javier answered, perhaps sensing that you wouldn’t give up.

”You don’t bring strangers into our home!” he hissed out between clenched teeth.

”Why? It’s not like we’re married!” you threw back at him.

”This isn’t a whore house!”

The comment felt like a slap to your face and you actually huffed out a laugh, even though you found nothing funny about the intended insult.

”Oh so I’m a whore now?”

That cracked Javier’s angry mask for a moment and his eyes widened slightly.

”I didn’t…”

You didn’t let him finish, instead walked towards him, holding your arms out to your sides. You were still only in your bra and the way Javier avoided looking at anything below your chin somehow made you even angrier.

”How much would you say I’m worth? Huh? If I’m selling myself, at least I want to know if it’s worth it.”

Javier sighed. ”I didn’t…” he began again. 

You didn’t let him finish this time either. ”You know, out of all people, you’re the last person I expected to use that word as an insult,” you told him, unable to keep the hurt from creeping into your voice. You’d always respected those women, they were good informants and generally good people. You knew how some of the agents spoke about them but right up until now you’d always assumed Javier to be in your corner. So the hurt of being called a whore, as a slur, hit double.

”Fuck you, Javi!” you spat before storming back into your room. You were prepared to shoot Javier in the kneecaps if he tried to follow, but apparently, he seemed to have some sense of self-preservation because he left you alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Javier didn’t speak for the next three days. Being at the office was hell, the icy cold version. Steve had suddenly gotten a whole bunch of leads to follow up on but you were willing to bet money that he’d made at least half of them up just to avoid being in the same room as you and Javier. You couldn’t blame him, but you wouldn’t budge in your silent treatment either. If Javier wanted to apologize, he knew where to find you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Javier finally snapped after he’d handed you a plate of dinner that you had accepted before unceremoniously dumping it in the trash, right in front of his eyes.

He slammed his fist hard onto the kitchen counter, making the glasses rattle.

”Oh for fuck’s sake! Give me a break! I know you’re not a whore! That’s the whole fucking point!”

It was his turn to yell now, but this time it didn’t scare you so you simply crossed your arms over your chest. You stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

”What’s the whole fucking point?” You finally asked, because curiosity got the better of you and you didn’t actually understand what the point was. Javier let out a relieved breath that you’d decided to break the silent spell.

”That,” he explained, very unhelpfully, but then elaborated, “you’re not a whore, so why do you let them treat you like one?”

”I don’t let them treat me like a whore!” you protested.

”Yes you do!” He argued, still sounding agitated and annoyed.

”You have much experience with how whores are treated, Javier?” You couldn’t help but jab back and you watched how the comment hit its mark as Javier’s jaw tensed. ”Also, how the fuck do you know how I’m treated? You’re not home.”

”Yes, I am! I’m in the room right next to you, you… I hear you. I hear what they say to you and I hear what they do to you. It’s not right and you deserve better than that.”

You went silent at that, anger slowly fading as you processed several things at once. Javier had been home? Every time? More than once at least, or he wouldn’t have said they. Oh God, how much had he heard? Enough to think you deserved better, apparently. And sure, there had been a few hits and misses, you could admit that. But when you were a desperate woman, just wanting someone to come home with you for the night, you couldn’t be too picky, and eventually, you told Javier as much, in a slightly defensive tone.

”You’re not a desperate woman,” Javier said.

”I am. I miss being touched. I’m also a DEA agent in Colombia, with next to no free time, who lives with her colleague. My options are pretty limited, Javier. Only an idiot wouldn’t go running in the opposite direction of me.”

”…I’m here.” His voice wavered a little as he spoke.

You laughed because during the time you had known each other Javier had definitely placed himself squarely in the idiot category.

Then the full implications of his words finally registered and you stopped laughing.

”Wait, what?” you asked.

”I’m here,” he repeated himself, voice a little steadier, ”If you want someone to… I’m right here.”

He took a step closer to you but you took a step back.

”I don’t need a pity fuck, Javi.”

”That’s not what I’m offering. Every time you bring someone home… I wish it was me. I’ve wanted to throw every one of them out and take their place.”

You stared at Javier for a few moments.

”…Why didn’t you say something?” you asked, quietly.

”Because you think I’m an idiot,” Javier reasoned.

You gave him a soft smile at that. ”Well, clearly you are.”

This time, when Javier stepped forward, you didn’t move back but rather you reached out to pull him into your arms. His mouth found yours like it was where it had always belonged. And his hands pressed your upper body against his.

The kiss he gave you was softer than you had imagined from a man like Javier. There was a nervous flutter in your stomach because this was Javier and that felt strange but also very right. You knew each other so well but in this regard, you were practically strangers.

When his hands began to slowly unbutton your shirt you found the strangeness melting away in favor of anticipation. He unhooked your bra with an expert pinch of his fingers and you briefly appreciated that he must have done that once or twice before.

The temperature in the apartment was warm but you still got goosebumps as you found yourself standing in the kitchen, naked from the waist up. You tugged Javier closer and he went willingly, backing you up against the wall, caging you in. His forehead was resting against yours, your breath mingling.

”I want to treat you right,” Javier said, hand hovering just over your hip. You wanted to roll your eyes because you could tell that he was holding back, that he was talking to you like you were a spooked animal.

”Then touch me like you actually want to fuck me,” you told him, and that got the desired effect. Javier blinked but then something shifted in his eyes and suddenly you recognized him again. You grinned as his grip on you tightened and then he was kissing you again. This time it felt less like a question. This time you could feel the want and the heat in every flick of his tongue against yours as he licked and nipped his way into your mouth.

Neither of you wasted much time before getting Javier into a similar state of undress as yourself. His bare chest against yours felt warm and firm and you wanted to plaster every inch of yourself against him. You wanted more and Javier seemed to be of a similar opinion because he reached for the zipper of your pants and not even a minute later you were standing completely naked before him.

”Your turn,” you teased with a nod towards his own pants. Javier didn’t need to be told twice.

When his mouth found yours again, you felt the hard line of his cock press against your stomach.

”I want to do so many things with you,” Javier murmured against your lips, ”But right now, I want to be inside of you.”

With anyone else, you might have felt a slight twinge of disappointment over missing out on the buildup but, truth be told, you were already sopping wet just from the kissing and the thoughts of where this was heading so, all those other things Javier spoke of really could wait. You wanted him inside you as well. Right fucking now.

”Yes,” you panted as he bent down to kiss along the side of your neck. Closing your eyes, you whined with complaint when he let go of you. Barely a moment later, you heard the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper being torn. You cracked an eye open.

”Do you just keep those on you at all times?” you asked and Javier spat out the corner of the wrapper that he’d just torn off with his teeth. 

He shrugged. ”Are you complaining?” He asked, before rolling the condom on. You shook your head because, no, you really weren’t. Instead, you took the opportunity to drink in Javier’s naked form. The man had enough jeans and shirts that were tight enough to leave little to the imagination but now, seeing the real deal, you had to confess that Javier Peña truly was a gorgeous man. Lean and strong, hard and soft in all the right places.

This time, when he stepped back in, he lifted your leg to hold it against his hip. You grabbed his shoulders for support. Javier kissed you again as if he had to make up for the minute you’d just spent apart. Then he reached down to adjust himself and when you felt the tip of his cock press against your entrance, you angled your hips to meet him.

Javier slid slowly inside, neither of you moving much as you both adjusted to the stretch and pressure. His forehead was pressed against yours again and the lack of warm air on your face told you that he was holding his breath. It was only when he’d slid all the way in that he slowly let it out.

You tilted his head to face you, giving you better access to slot your mouths together again, just as Javier began moving. He rolled his hips against you and this time it was your turn to feel like you had forgotten how to breathe. The feeling of him moving inside you was divine, an adjective you had up until this very moment failed to find a proper use for.

Yours and Javier’s moans and pants echoed and bounced off each other as he fucked you at a pace that was just the perfect mix between rough and gentle. One of his hands was still holding your leg up but the other was curled around the back of your head, keeping it from hitting the wall behind it with each thrust. Your hands were free to roam and you were touching and exploring as much as you could reach.

”Touch yourself,” Javier told you after a while. His voice sounded raw and it was pure filth to your ears. ”I’m not going to last and I want you to touch yourself.”

You slid your hand down between you, feeling the way he was still moving in and out of you, as you touched yourself. Your other hand grabbed the back of his head similarly to the way he was still holding you.

You stroked your clit in time with his thrusts and the added pleasure had you moaning against his lips. Javier’s hips stuttered at that but he kept going for another couple of minutes before he finally tipped over the edge.

”Don’t stop!” you begged, a hint of desperation to your voice because you had found just the right rhythm and spot and your own pleasure was rapidly building and building. Javier whimpered softly against your neck but he kept moving.

Your mouth fell open in a silent cry as you finally came as well. Only then, did Javier slow down and stop.

It was almost a minute of stillness before either of you moved again.

Javier moaned as he carefully pulled out and he slowly let your leg back down. He made no move to pull away from you more than that, though, and you made no move to unwrap your arms from around his shoulders.

”I feel a little weak in the knees,” you offered up as an explanation for the continued clinginess. Javier just chuckled.

”Yeah, me too. Come back to bed with me?”

”Of course,” you smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, ”I might need a moment but then I definitely want to hear more about all those other things you wanted to do with me, Javier Peña.”


End file.
